


Fanmix for 'The Grimm and the Angel'

by ladyrocketdale (Maiucha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: scifibigbang, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/ladyrocketdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix work for the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/941484">The Grimm and the Angel</a>  by bellacatbee for the community <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com">SciFiBigBang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix for 'The Grimm and the Angel'

 

 

  


[full download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ys7358wg01x0wp/the_Grimm_and_the_Angel_fanmix.rar)

1\. **Cambalache** by Enrique Santos Discépolo. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e249trzxkf73e2c/01._Cambalache.mp3)

2\. **Forever my father** by Go Radio. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vfid9ldsyyalyp2/02._Forever_my_Father.mp3)

_It's the last time that we'll speak,  
so listen to me please._

3\. **Have faith in me** (acoustic) by A day to remember. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y099kaou3z9sgwe/03._Have_faith_in_me_\(acoustic\).mp3)

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._

4\. **Under Pressure** by David Bowie  & Queen. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ejng4xc9m69m8lu/04._Under_pressure.mp3)

_It's the terror of knowing,  
what this world is about._

5\. **He ain't heavy, he's my brother** by Neil Daimon. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/89zr2gszz1kwczg/05._He_ain't_heavy_he's_my_brother.mp3)

_But I'm strong_   
_Strong enough to carry him_   
_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_   
_So on we go._

6\. **Trippin'** by Godsmack. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/59p2ihqehu8vd4i/06._Trippin'.mp3)

__Living a different way. You can't expect me to be the same._ _   
_Separating our lives and wondering why._   
_Face down I walk away. Every time I think I do the right thing,_   
_you turn your back on me._

7\. **Summertime** (acoustic) by My chemical romance. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/51s9ntp7vnt82b3/07._Summertime_\(acoustic\).mp3)

__Terrified of what I'd be_ _   
_As a kid from what I've seen_   
_Every single day when people try_   
_And put the pieces back together_   
_Just to smash them down_   
_Turn my headphones up real loud_   
_I don't think I need them now_   
_'Cause you stopped the noise._

8\. **Stigmatized** by The calling. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wdd7j9oniemn4g3/08._Stigmatized.mp3)  
  
 _Tease me, by holding out your hand_  
 _Then leave me, or take me as i am_  
 _And live our lives, stigmatized._

9\. **Slide** by Dido. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qmb8zf58asry7of/09._Slide.mp3)

_Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself  
The rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest_

10\. **Angels** by Robbie Williams. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nokb30vsg1qvvg3/10._Angels.mp3)

  _ _When I'm feeling weak__  
 _And my pain walks down a one way street_  
 _I look above_  
 _And I know I'll always be blessed with love._

11\. **Has de saber** by Ismael Serrano. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x762q3d38un3yvg/11._Has_de_saber.mp3)

  _  
 _Amor mío, antes de nada has de saber__  
 _que no soy recomendable._  
 _No tengo alas para llevarte_  
 _pero, si faltas, ¿cómo salvarme?_

12\. **Ever fallen in love (with someone you shouldn't)** version by Pete Yorn. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u1ct5xba1xlsz4v/12._Ever_fallen_in_love_\(with_someone_you_shouldn't\).mp3)

  _ _Ever fallen in love with someone__  
 _Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_  
 _Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_  
 _You shouldn't have fallen in love with._

13\. **Wicked game** by Chris Isaak. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yrvtstc9r4h34ya/13._Wicked_game.mp3)  
 _  
 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.__  
 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
 _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

14\. **I'll stand by you** by The pretenders. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b9uqnaqmwjp4rmk/14._I'll_stand_by_you.mp3)

  _ _When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,__  
 _Let me come along, cause even if your wrong_  
 _I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_  
 _I'll stand by you._

15\. **Good riddance** by Green day. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n4a753qszs97a4t/15._Good_riddance.mp3)

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

bonus:  
 **Caruso** by Luciano Pavarotti. [♫](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lmoglxb1skq6f9l/16._Caruso.mp3)

_Te voglio bene assaie_   
_ma tanto tanto bene sai_   
_e una catena ormai_   
_che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai._

**Author's Note:**

> [The Grimm and the Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941484) is a wonderful, interesting tale that everyone should read, not only for the adorable Dean/Castiel side of it, but because it's a lovely adventure with a spot on supernatural side, different to the one we see on the show. It was a marvelous job to find the tunes for the words on it, for the relationships among the brothers and Castiel. 
> 
> Thank you, [bellacatbee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee) for being a superb partner in this.
> 
> Credits  
> Cover image from [Supernatural Screencaps](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/index.php).  
> Textures by [SublimeArtDusT](http://sublimeartdust.deviantart.com/).


End file.
